


You are Mine

by Shuichi_Saihara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kidnapping, Knife Play, M/M, Obsession, Pregame!Shuichi, Rantaro has a revenge fantasy, Rantaro is kinda into it, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, horny brain go brr, no character death just dirty talk about murder, not an accurate depiction of kidnapping, one shot unless enough people want more, straight up non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Saihara/pseuds/Shuichi_Saihara
Summary: Please be aware that this is a noncon fic, its purely a safe fantasy so don't take it too seriously.Warnings for sadism, stalking, threats, knives, kidnapping, etc etc.This fic is also lightly inspired from another fic on here by VictimSaihara! Hope its okay that I took some inspiration for my favorite pairing. <3
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pregame!Shuichi requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432696) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Please be aware that this is a noncon fic, its purely a safe fantasy so don't take it too seriously.  
> Warnings for sadism, stalking, threats, knives, kidnapping, etc etc.
> 
> This fic is also lightly inspired from another fic on here by VictimSaihara! Hope its okay that I took some inspiration for my favorite pairing. <3

"Oh! You're awake"

Rantaro groaned, feeling his arms bound tightly behind his back.

"The fuck?" He muttered, his voice cracking as he pulled at his binding. He was being held by a thin and intricately tied rope, which highlighted his chest and kept him tight to the chair he was sat in.

"I'm sorry, are you confused? My poor Rantaro..." an unseen voice spoke sweetly.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" Rantaro blinked, trying to soothe his aching head and search out whoever was talking.

"Wow, I can't believe it, this is a dream come true!" A slender boy stepped into Rantaro's vision, fiddling with something behind his back.  
"The Amami Rantaro wants to know who I am..." He blushed deeply, his thin lips parted in a soft, infatuated smile.

"What did you do to me? Tell me where I am!" Rantaro tried raising his voice, but his throat was too dry for anything more than a hoarse cry.

"Oh Rantaro my love, you must be so confused!" The boy looked contemplative for a moment "Okay then, ill answer your questions since you're not going anywhere." He laughed, a little antsy but not quite anxious. "My name is Saihara Shuichi, and you're currently in my basement!" Shuichi paused and looked hopeful "but... we can change that last part if you're a good boy for me.."

"Why... why am I here?" Rantaro pulled on his binds again, to no avail.

"Why? Because I'm your biggest fan..." Shuichi's smile grew more intense, and he covered his face with one hand as if he were trying to hide it, he twiddled something unseen behind his back with the other hand.

Rantaro suddenly became very aware of the situation he was in. A crazy fan had kidnapped him and was most likely planning to do unspeakable things to him, he figured that was safe to assume based on his bindings. But, at least this gave him some leverage, a chance at charming his captor. Rantaro was crafty, charming, and most importantly: an amazing actor.  
"Ohh so you're my fan? Its nice to meet you, cutie." Rantaro winked and put on his most charming fake smile.

Shuichi blushed and stood in place, taken aback.

"How about since I'm such a good boy, you untie me and we continue this somewhere softer? Somewhere... more fitting for my biggest fan" Rantaro almost gagged at his own words, but still tried his best to give his captor a seductive look.

"R-Rantaro..." The captor shuddered in anticipation. "I..." he paused, looking like he was considering it. "I... can't do that yet, I'm sorry. I can't have you running away. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun... just like you wanted..." Shuichi smiled softly, stepping closer.

Fuck. Rantaro cursed himself.

He tried to look away to distract himself as the smaller boy straddled his hips. He noticed the stone walls of the boy's basement were littered with photos, photos of him. Creepshots, magazine clippings, even photos of his yard. The floor of the basement was adorned with occasional decorative candles underneath the photos. Rantaro's pulse quickened.

"Rantaro my love.. look at me. Didn't you want this?" Shuichi sounded irritated, as he groped at Rataro's chest, still sat on his lap.

"Saihara-san... I'm not sure.. this is new to me, being tied up makes things hard for me." Rantaro desperately tried to salvage the situation, hoping he could convince the boy to get off of him and untie him.

"Thats a good boy, addressing me formally, but you can call me Shuichi since we're lovers now..." he traced his hand along Rantaro's jawline, pulling him to meet his eyes. "Don't worry about being tied up, I'll do all the work for you..." Shuichi moved his hands down to Rantaro's pants, finally revealing what he was hiding behind his back. A knife. Not a kitchen knife, but something delicate and familiar, with a blade that was slightly curved, the handle had some kind of logo on it that Rantaro couldn't quite make out.  
"Do you like it? I'm sure you recognize it, its my limited edition Danganronpa anniversary knife. This is the same one you held in the advertisement... isn't that crazy?" Shuichi seemed proud, he shuddered in excitement.

Rantaro stayed quiet.

The captor seemed upset at not receiving any attention. He sighed, stepped down off his lap and started cutting away Rantaro's pants without a second thought.

"H-Hey! Stop!" Rantaro cried, afraid the knife would cut his skin.

"Why? Its much quicker this way, don't worry, I won't cut your cute boxers, I'd like to keep those.." Shuichi licked his lips. Once all of the clothing scraps had been tossed away, exposing Rantaro's boxers and legs, Shuichi took a good look at his victim's package. "Youre so big.. just like I'd dreamed..." he then pressed his face against the clothed bulge, taking a deep breath and enjoying its scent, he moaned. Rantaro squirmed uncomfortably, whimpering at the breath on his junk.  
"Do you know what comes next, Rantaro-kun?" Shuichi mused, face still buried in his idols boxers.

"Uhhh.. I dont know, can we take this slower please? I want to get to know you a little." Rantaro obviously didn't, he wanted nothing to do with this little creep, but he was desperate to get his stalker off of him.

"Aww, you don't have to be so shy. Werent you just coming onto me? Don't worry, ill be making you feel really good..." he set down his knife, and reached into Rantaro's boxers, pulling them down slightly to reveal his large package. "Aw dang, looks like you're not hard yet, don't worry I can fix that for you.." Shuichi giggled and held Rantoro's dick to his lips, giving it a long, wet lick on the tip.

"Nnnn" Rantaro moaned involentarily, gritting his teeth.

Shuichi hummed in satisfaction and began stroking with his hands while he worked the tip eagerly with his tongue, moaning at the taste.  
"You're already hard, Rantaro-kun.." Shuichi looked up at him and smiled. Rantaro made the mistake of looking down at him, seeing his lips wrapped around his tip made his dick twitch with excitement. Rantaro was appalled with himself.

Satisfied with the positive reinforcement, Shuichi sunk down further onto his captives dick, earning a moan as Rantaro bit his lip at the warm, wet sensation enveloping him.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. Shuichi..stop.." Rantaro pulled desperately at his binds, embarrassed that he was letting himself moan while being assaulted like this. Shuichi didn't stop, he bobbed his head and licked hungrily at Rantaro's twitching dick. He finally sank all the way down, and took the full length in his mouth. He licked the base needily, causing Rantaro to cry out once more. The feeling of Shuichi's wet tongue on the base of his cock was sending him over the edge, and to his despair, his captor stayed there, licking and sucking until he couldn't take it anymore. Rantaro sobbed and came hard down his kidnapper's throat, spilling out the sides of his delicate mouth, onto his chin.  
Shuichi finally pulled off, gasping for air but still needily licking up what he could. He looked up to see a sobbing Rantaro, who refused to look at him. The stalker's dick twitched excitedly at the sight.

"Poor thing, I would have never imagined my Rantaro to be the type to cry after sex..." Shuichi stood up slowly and tried pulling the other boys face to look at him.

"Dont touch me! Fuck! Stay away! You fucking freak!" Rantaro screamed with new energy, his voice cracking pathetically. He attempted to bite Shuichi's hand to no avail.

"Rantaro.. you.." Shuichi stepped back and grabbed his knife from the floor. "You ungrateful bitch...." he clutched his knife and held the blade close to his victim's face as he spoke. "You were being so good! So I was being nice... I was gentle and kind to you. But I'm done with that now. You need to be put in your place." He lowered the knife to his victim's cheek, tracing it.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me I didn't mean it! Shuichi please I'm sorry." Rantaro panicked, regretting antagonizing a crazy knife-wielding stalker.

"Oh my love, it hurts me to do this but you need to be punished so you learn. Im going to be keeping you for a long time, after all." Shuichi had an almost lovng look in his eyes as he mercilessly grabbed Rantaro's hair, holding his head in place. He slowly pressed the knife into Rantaro's cheek, and once a bead of blood leaked out, began to drag it slowly.

"Stop! Shuichi stop you're hurting me!" Rantaro begged to deaf ears. Shuichi continued slowly cutting the soft flesh, blood pooled at the wound and soon gushed down his face. The blood dripped down Rataro's neck, licking it as the pain in his face grew unbearable.

"You know... I've always wanted to use this knife on you.." Shuichi hummed happily, it was clear in his eyes that he was enjoying this tremendously.

The cut was approaching his nose when Rantaro finally broke. "Please! Please Shuichi! I love you! Please stop ill do anything.. I love you I swear, I didn't mean what I said!" Rantaro sobbed one last plea.

Shuichi stopped, and pulled the knife away. Rantaro breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you... fuck.. thank you.." Rantaro's head drooped, almost in prayer as he sobbed quietly.

"Rantaro... you really mean that?" Shuichi held his victim's face in his hand, caressing the cut lovingly. Rantaro winced but nodded weakly.  
"I'm so happy... I'll go get something to patch you up! Stay right there my love." Shuichi practically skipped up the basement's creaky stairs, slamming the door loudly on his way out.

Rantaro shuddered, trying to clear his head and untie himself while he had a moment alone. Blood leaked from his cheek like a small waterfall, he could hear a few drops splatter on the ground, while most of it soaked into his shirt. He was embarrassed to have broken his resolve so easily, and regretted what he said almost immediately. Rantaro did his best to steady his breathing and attempted to insert his fingers between the rope holding his wrists, it was thin, so he hoped that he could wear it down with his fingernails. But the angle was too harsh and his wrists ached.  
Time for plan B, Rantaro began rocking his body in an attempt to knock the chair over, but before long he realized it was welded to the ground.  
"Damn." He cursed under his breath.  
There was only one way out, earn Shuichi's trust and convince him to untie him, then overpower him and escape.

The basement door opened with a loud noise, scaring Rantaro out of his thoughts. Shuichi pranced down the stairs with gauze and medical tape, along with a cup of water and a hand towel.  
"Were you a good boy while I was gone?" Shuichi hummed, placing a square of gauze on the cut, and securing it with medical tape. Rantaro nodded submissively, and Shuichi kissed him softly on the forehead. "Thats a good boy, see? Keep that up and I promise I'll be gentle." He paused and looked deep in thought. "Well, as gentle as I can be." He laughed almost sweetly and gave Rantaro a hungry look.

"What are you going to do to me? I'm scared." Rantaro tried to elicit pity or endearment from his crazed captor.  
It seemed to work as Shuichi's eyes softened and became less ravenous.

"Im going to keep you, you'll live here with me forever. I promise ill take good care of you." Shuichi then brought the cup of water to Rantaro's lips. "I even brought you some water for your throat, it must be dry" he smiled and started tilting the cup "Drink. Or ill have to punish you again." His voice became filled with warning. Rantaro immediately obliged, but wasn't able to keep up with the water being poured into his mouth. He coughed, water running down his chin, expecting Shuichi to stop, but instead he kept pouring the water into his mouth, and subsequently down his chest. The water soaked his shirt, showing off his nipples. Rantaro shivered at the cold sensation.

"Look what you've done, now your shirts all wet, tsk tsk my love. Don't worry ill get that for you.." Shuichi grinned as he pulled the cup away, Rataro still coughing up water, and pulled out his knife.

Rantaro opened his mouth to scream, but Shuichi gagged him with the hand towel, forcing it between his teeth and muffling his cries. However, to Rantaro's relief, Shuichi was not cutting his skin, rather, his shirt was being cut to shreds, and then tossed aside.

"Your nipples were cute all soaked like that, but they're even cuter exposed.. look how perky they are.." Shuichi gave one of them a flick and Rantaro winced and hissed. Now without his shirt he could feel the thin rope rubbing the skin on his chest, it made his skin feel like it was burning everywhere it touched.  
"Now, what are we to do? My lover's cute chest is all open to me..." Shuichi cooed sweetly, causing Rantaro to unwittingly glance at the knife. "You you scared? I wasn't planning on cutting you, but I just might have to. Look at all this unmarked space.. "

Rantaro gave a muffled cry and shook his head desperately.

"Calm down, calm down.." Shuichi pet Rantaro's cheek lovingly until he stopped thrashing. "As I promised, ill only hurt you if you're bad. There are other ways to mark whats mine you know" Shuichi mused, tracing a finger down his victim's chest. Rantaro's head swam with millions of horrible possibilities, but decided on just one when his kidnapper's mouth pressed to one of his nipples.

"Mmff!" Rantaro bit down into his gag, trying to use it to muffle the pathetic sound he made.

"Mmmm you're loving this.." Shuichi pulled away to coo to his lover "you must really love having your body played with... maybe you're into bondage? Dirty boy." He grinned and sank back down, licking the nipple again before sucking gently. His other hand lovingly massaged and teased the other nipple, pinching every now and then. Each time he would pinch even the slightest, Shuichi could hear whimpers escape from his lover's mouth even through the gag. Shuichi then decided to try something, he bit down gently on the nipple, and worked it with his mouth roughly, sucking harder than before.

"Gaah! Fuck!" The gag fell from Rantaro's mouth, and away with it went his ability to pretend he wasn't moaning to getting his nipples sucked by his stalker.  
"Shuichi... fuck that feels.. weird.." he bit his lip in an attempt to silence himself. This wasn't sex, this was sexual assault! He wasn't supposed to act like this was consensual... but then again, he thought, if he let go a little its possible he might be able to enjoy himself a bit, and even gain more trust to his advantage. "Hey.. pelase... do that again, bite it.." he practically whispered, shame flooding his body, namely, his lower body.

Shuichi stopped, removing his mouth completely. He noticed Rantaro's problem in his boxers "God... you're so fucking cute" his eyes grew hungry again as he moved his face to Rantaro's neck "you make me want to do so many horrible things to you, Rantaro.." he continued working his idol's nipples with his hands, earning a groan of approval from him. He then took the chance to begin kissing Rantaro's neck roughly, straddling his waist as he slid his own pants off.

Rantaro tried his best to bite back a moan as he felt Shuichi's clothed ass rub against his bulge. His silky boxers rubbing so perfectly against his involuntarily hard dick.

"I want.." Shuichi traced a hand down Rantaro's chest, caressing his abdomen thoughtfully before continuing to speak "..to cut you open.. and feel your warm blood on my hands, I want to touch every inch inside of you..." he whispered into his lover's ear, savoring the shiver and twitch of Rantaro's erection. "You like that? Your dick definitely does.. and you called ME the freak.." he chuckled darkly, pulling his boxers down to expose his ass. He then continued grinding on Rantaro's bulge. He wanted him to beg for it.

"Shuichi... please... stop teasing me" Rantaro whined.

"Hmm? What do you want, love?" Shuichi sang.

"I want to... put it in.. please.." Rantaro cried weakly.

"Aww, you can do better than that, come on, give me a reason to relieve you." Shuichi licked his lips and grinded down more, rubbing his lover's dick between his ass.

"I want... I want to fuck my number one fan.. please.." Rantaro swallowed his pride.

That was all Shuichi needed to hear. He pulled Rantaro's erection out of his boxers, and rubbed his ass along its length slowly.  
"Im so happy, I'm going to have my beloved Rantaro inside of me.." Shuichi lined up the tip to his hole, and started lowering himself.

"Fuck!" Rantaro lost his wits and began thrusting his hips into the warmth.

"Rantaro! Ah! Wait" Shuichi gripped his lover's shoulders for support, moving his hips with the rhythmic thrusts. "Ah! God, I didnt think you'd become so, ah! Aggressive all of a sudden" he spoke in between hits deep inside him. Rantaro was attempting to fuck his brains out, the only thing stopping him being the rope around his wrists.

Rantaro was filled with a sense of power over his captor, but his inability to move made him angry. He wanted to grab the little shit and fuck him senseless on the floor. Absolutely take him and humiliate him. After what he did to his face? He wanted to ruin the pathetic stalker. As his captor bounced, he day dreamed that he was pinning the smaller boy down and taking his revenge. He didn't even want to escape any more, not until he had the boy on the floor begging HIM to stop this time.

Shuichi moaned as he moved his hips to Rantaro's thrusts, leaning on him and drooling at the feeling of his body being stretched by his idol's cock pistoning aggressively in and out, hitting his sweet spot perfectly each time. "Rantaro-kun! More please more, you feel better than I ever dreamed, please... cum in me.." he whimpered between hits to his prostate.

"Fuck! I'm gonna fill you up, be greatful you bitch." Rantaro thrusted hard one last time, spilling inside of his kidnapper with a growl.

"R-R-Rantaro! Ah! I'm cumming, fuck, I'm cumming to Rantaro's dick!" Shuichi cried as he released hard onto both of their chests, cumming harder than he ever had. He shuddered, soaking in the feeling of his obsession's hot cum inside him. As he pulled off, cum leaked down his legs and made him moan in delight.  
Shuichi looked up to see that Rantaro had passed out, probably from a combination of blood-loss and pushing himself to exhaustion. Shuichi sighed, that was his Rantaro, after all.

The stakler boy was tired himself, if the bags under his eyes were any indication. He got dressed, without whiping himself off of course, and began to clean up his lover, who was still out cold. Once he was done he kissed Rantaro's forehead lovingly, and pet his hair back for a few minutes, dreaming of the next time he would play with his new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Saihara-chan here, I hope you enjoyed it! There were some times where I doubted the direction I was going with this story, but I really like the idea of Rantaro developing a revenge fantasy lol.  
> Let me know if you liked it and want more, im open to suggestions on how to improve or kinks youd like to see.


End file.
